Behind The Hurt
by ilovequinn11
Summary: A look at why Santana is the way she is. This is a multi-chapter fic! If you do not like forced sex or sexual abuse, this is not for you!
1. Chapter 1

_Read, rate and review, please! :)_

Santana strode confidently through the hall with Brittany. People parted like the Red Sea for her, and she loved it. Quinn may have been able to get her spot on the Cheerios back, but she would never get her popularity back. People still thought of Santana as the HBIC and Brittany as the second-in-command, and she planned for it to stay that way.

"Hey," Puck greeted as he leaned in to fondle her gravy engorged breasts, but she jumped back quickly, flinching.

"Puck, I told you before, your credit score is too bad," she told him as she turned and left. Her and Brittany were BFFs, but now Brittany was with Artie and Santana had her eye on one Finn Hudson.

Santana rolled her eyes. Finn and Rachel were together over by their lockers, looking into each others' eyes like a lost puppy and it's owner. She hated it. Her plan had failed, and Finn had went right back to Rachel instead of skittering into Santana's arms. Santana could give him so much more. She doubted Rachel let him get past second base, and even if they did have sex, neither was experienced and it would be uncomfortable and messy.

Santana had to make Rachel hurt. She headed over to a fellow Cheerio. The girl was new, and Santana personally did not like her because she thought she was equal to Santana and tried to talk to her, but Santana grabbed the green slushy that she was sipping.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"Listen," Santana said. "I know you're a freshman here, but I rule this school with Britt, and mess with me again and you'll be sorry."

"Okay!" she squeaked, running away.

"Oh, and yeah, that girl is a cheating post-pregnant bitch," she called, pointing at Quinn.

"Rachel, watch out!" Quinn shrieked and Rachel turned to get a slushy facial.

"Thanks for making my job easier, Quinn," Santana said, smirking.

"Santana, that was not cool!" Finn told her as Rachel ran off for the bathroom and Brittany gave her a disappointed look.

Santana groaned as people climbed down off her back, and Quinn was the first to be lowered, since she had been the highest.

Santana knew one way she could feel good about herself. After she had showered and changed into a hoodie and sweat pants, she got her stuff and got into her car, driving to Finn's house.

Finn was home, since she could tell because his car was parked in the driveway. She smiled. She went over to the rose trellis that led to Finn's bedroom and sized it up. She began to climb it. She had climbed pyramids of flesh and blood girls to get to the top before, climbing a trellis was nothing.

She finally got to the top. Finn didn't notice her, as he was sprawled out on the floor on the other side of the bed, doing his homework and listening to music.

Santana reached her hand out and gripped the window. Good, it was open. She slid it open, and then crawled in. And Finn didn't notice her until she was standing right in front of him.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" he asked, jumping up.

"Came to give you what you're obviously not getting from Man Hands."

"Santana, I don't want to…"

He wasn't able to finish as she him down onto the bed.

"Santana, don't…" he asked, but Santana did it anyways. She had sex with Finn Hudson for the second time in his life, although this time it was against his will.

And she still felt empty afterwards.

Santana sighed as she lay in bed in her pajamas. She couldn't sleep without dreaming about it. She had never told a single soul, not even Quinn or Brittany.

Quinn, Brittany, and Santana had used to be at Quinn's home every day, as a babysitter watched them. A man.

The girls liked it. Santana did too, at first, but this babysitter scarred her for life.

Santana went to the bathroom. Little did she know, the babysitter had put a camera in the bathroom.

He burst in on her one day when she was going, but he didn't even say it was an accident. Instead, he began to hungrily kiss her and then have sex with her. At first she liked it and didn't think there was anything wrong, but he began to leave bruises, and Santana had felt there was something wrong. He called her names like slut and bitch.

Luckily the Fabrays soon fired him because he was eating all their food, but they didn't know what had happened.

And that's why Santana was like how she was. She bullied people because she felt insecure, and she slept around to feel wanted. But every guy made her feel like the little 4 year old Latina girl, taken advantage of, not loved but lust. And she was running after Finn because he was the only guy that had ever made her feel wanted. She couldn't lose him.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana watched with disgust as her former best friend Quinn gazed into her boyfriend Sam's eyes. Santana had to admit he was hot. But it wasn't fair!

Every girl in the school seemed to have a great, caring boyfriend except for Santana. Even Tina had a boyfriend, the hot and caring Mike Chang. Guys slept with Santana, but they didn't care for her one bit. They just cared about her hot body. Santana deserved to be the captain of the Cheerios, not Quinn. She had worked just as hard, if not harder, than Quinn. But everyone chose Quinn over Santana!

Everyone had chosen over them for years, picking Quinn every time. And why not? Quinn had been the Golden Girl, while Santana had been that slut that slept around, that would sleep with anything that would let her. They all thought that she was desperate, never stopping to wonder if she had some problems in her life and needed to be told how good she was. Then Quinn had gone and gotten herself knocked up and they all abandoned the blond and Santana became HBIC, but they all went flocking back to Quinn when she was let back on the Cheerios and Santana was banished to the bottom of the pyramid. She had thought that she would get everyone's attention back by beating the blond up, but that didn't work either!

Santana thought. Maybe she would win Finn's attention back by becoming friends with Quinn again and trying to be a better person. She headed over to the blond.

"Look, I'm sorry," she said. "Can we be friends again?"

Quinn looked up and nodded, and then went back to chatting with Sam.

"Alright, guys," Mr. Schue said, coming in, and Santana sat down next to Brittany. "I want you guys to sing a song that reflects something that's going on, alright?"

Santana nodded, already knowing what she was going to sing.

Santana raised her hand. "Yes?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Can I go first?"

He looked surprised, but he agreed. She got up, standing and walking over to the mic, grabbing it off the stand. Brittany and Quinn oblingly got up and walked over for backup.

Santana stared at Finn as she started. When she got to the chorus, she whipped her dark hair.

We are the crowd

We're co-coming out

Got my flash on, it's true

Need that picture of you

It's so magical

We'd be so fantastical

Leather and jeans

Garage glamorous

Not sure what it means

But this photo of us

It don't have a price

Ready for those flashing lights

Because you know that baby, I

I'm your biggest fan

I'll follow you until you love me

Papa-paparazzi

Baby, there's no other superstar

You know that I'll be

Papa-paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop

Until that boy is mine

Baby you'll be famous

Chase you down until you love me

Papa-paparazzi

I'll be your girl

Backstage at your show

Velvet ropes and guitars

Because you are a star

Between the sets

Eyeliner and all the rest

Shadow is burnt

Yellow dust in return

My lashes are dry

Purple teardrops I cry

It don't have a price

Loving you is cherry pie

Santana sang the rest of the song, and then looked straight at Finn.


End file.
